Ensnared
by Randommerade
Summary: An epic tale heavily influenced by Tangled, but also much different as it takes high fantasy influences and my own writing. Follow Adara, the Lost Princess, and many other characters as their own individual stories are woven into one, and they become ensnared with each other...


_Disclaimer: This story is heavily influenced and inspired by Disney's Tangled. I am not affiliated with either._

 **Prologue**

A long time ago, a dark witch, named Eva, discovered the creation of the Lady of Light, or Sun Goddess. The creation was a flower with petals that glowed the color of dancing flames. By singing a special incantation, the flower grants Eva unlimited mana, or magical energy, for her own use and offers the gift of eternal life and youth. For several centuries, she hoards the flower to herself and goes undisturbed in her using of the plant.

In time, a prosperous kingdom developed in this land of light and quickly became a powerful nation to the known world. During the rule of a benevolent pair, King Wolfe & Queen Gwyneth, Eva made herself known and was given a place in the Royal Court. With her great power, and seemingly kind intentions, she was made the Mystic Adviser to the crown. For a while this worked out well for all involved, Eva had her power and now fame to go along with it. However, the tides turned troublesome for the witch when the Queen became pregnant with the first heir to the throne. Queen Gwyneth fell terribly ill and there was fear that both she and the child would be lost to the kingdom.

Even though Eva had kept the flower to herself, such great things of power have a way of slipping into legend. The legend of the Light Flower was all that Wolfe had to turn to when both the physicians and Eva failed to heal his beloved. He charged the entire Nation to turn the world upside down in the search, but Eva thought for sure it was safe from being found.

One night, the witch was followed by an overly curious stable hand when she disappeared into the forest. He witnessed her use of the mystical blossom; growing stronger and turning backs the hands of time. He quickly returned to report this to the King. At the threat of a painful death, Eva surrendered the flower and was imprisoned. The Light Flower was given to Queen Gwyneth in a tea, and almost instantly she was restored to health. Two months later she would give birth to a Princess with hair the color of flames, which betrayed both her and Wolfe's darker hair.

Though the Kingdom rejoiced, Eva had been waiting for this day to make her move. She used the very last of her energy to make her escape from prison. Taking the lives of several guards along her way, Eva made only one stop in the nursery of the regal infant. Upon seeing the child, she couldn't help but gaze upon her in fascination. The child's hair was bright as an inferno just as the petals of the bloom had been. And when Eva recited her incantation for the plant she found that the curls began to glow, as if someone had set the locks on fire, and produced the same mana she'd received only months prior. Eva pulled out a dagger and attempted to snatch a lock of the hair for herself, but just as a plant begins to die when its roots are removed, the magic ceased to exist from the cut piece. In that moment, Eva decided to truly make Gwyneth pay for her cruelty, though she had no other choice. Just as the nursery doors swung open, Eva lifted the now screaming child into her arms and was devoured by the shadows. To the dismay of a Wolfe and the guards he lead, there was nothing left of either the child or witch when the shadows were cleared.

A decade and a half later, the girl with flaming curls is now a young woman living several hundred miles from her birthplace, tucked away in a tower with only Eva and Shadow People (conjugated minions of Eva's creation) for company. Her hair has grown freely, and her magical abilities along with it. Adara is able to restore or rapidly speed up the production of cells (in a healthy way, not cancerous like) using the magic of her hair, explaining how she can provide her mother with eternal life and youth (new, healthy cells replace the dead ones), as well as cure the deadly ill (blood cells are strengthened and made), and heal flesh wounds (again, dead and injured cells are replaced by new ones). Outside of that, Adara is able to manipulate light and small amounts of fire as she pleases. However, over the years Eva has discouraged Adara from using too much of her magic, for fear that the girl might grow more powerful than even herself.

Due to Adara's lack of socialization, she severely lacks the social skills one would normally obtain simply by interacting with others and living their life. She remains quiet unless spoken to, not because she doesn't want to talk, but she simply doesn't know what to say. When she does speak, she often stutters or has a difficult time putting words together. She is pale due to lack of sunlight, and thin. All Adara knows of the outside world is what Eva has told her, and it's not good things at all, creating a naive young woman. Simply put, she is content with her life, for she knows nothing else.


End file.
